parodyshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nicholas424/Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 1)
Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 1) is a fantasy season that uses the same challenges as RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 1), but with a randomized cast. The winner of this season was Gia Gunn and BenDeLaCreme was voted Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Drag on a Dime" * '''Guest Judge: Mike Ruiz * Mini Challenge: Sexy car-wash photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winner: Carmen Carrera * Mini Challenge Prize: 30-second head-start at the items * Main Challenge: Make an outfit from scratch out of thrift store objects. * Runway Theme: Drag on a Dime * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: Akashia and Venus D-Lite * Lip-Sync Song: "Supermodel" by RuPaul * Eliminated: Venus D-Lite 'Episode 2: ''"Destiny's Girl Group" * '''Guest Judge: Frank Gatson Michelle Williams * Mini Challenge: Act out certain emotions and take pictures of themselves with a digital camera. * Mini Challenge Winners: Akashia and Phi Phi O'Hara * Mini Challenge Prize: Become team captains and choose team members * Main Challenge: Destiny's Child girl group battle * Runway Theme: Girl Group Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: Akashia and Madame LaQueer * Lip-Sync Song: "We Break the Dawn" by Michelle Williams * Eliminated: Madame LaQueer Girl Groups 'Episode 3: ''"Queens of All Media" * '''Guest Judge: Howard Bragman and Debra Wilson * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: BenDeLaCreme * Mini Challenge Prize: Determine the order each queen will complete the task. * Main Challenge: Chanelling Oprah * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Oprahs * Main Challenge Winner: Robbie Turner * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Bottom Two: Akashia and Carmen Carrera * Lip-Sync Song: "The Greatest Love of All" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Akashia 'Episode 4: ''"Mac Viva-Glam" * '''Guest Judge: Gordon Espinet and Jenny Shimizu * Mini Challenge: 30 minutes to do partner's makeup. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tatianna * Mini Challenge Prize: 5 extra minutes in the Maxi Challenge. * Main Challenge: Film a Mac-Viva Glam commercial in 10 minutes. * Runway Theme: Black and White Realness * Main Challenge Winner: BenDeLaCreme * Main Challenge Prize: Become the new face of Mac Viva-Glam * Bottom Two: Carmen Carrera and Phi Phi O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: "Would I Lie To You?" by The Eurythmics * Eliminated: Carmen Carrera 'Episode 5: ''"Drag School of Charm" * '''Guest Judge: Lucy Lawless and Robin Antin * Mini Challenge: Exercise and endurance challenge. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tatianna * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the makeover partners. * Main Challenge: Transforming a female fighter in their own image. * Runway Theme: Fighter Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for two to Aruba with complimentary airfare and a five-night stay at the Marriott Resort and Stellaris Casino. * Bottom Two: Robbie Turner and Tatianna * Lip-Sync Song: "Stronger" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Robbie Turner 'Episode 6: ''"Absolut Drag Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Jeffrey Moran and María Conchita * Mini Challenge: "Vogue" posing challenge. * Mini Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the flavors for the 3rd look of the ball * Main Challenge: Work the runway in 3 looks, with the 3rd look being made from scratch and must be inspired by a certain flavor * Runway Theme: Absolut Drag Ball (Swimsuit, Executive Realness, and Evening Wear) * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: BenDeLaCreme and Tatianna * Lip-Sync Song: "Shackles (Praise You)" by Mary Mary * Eliminated: BenDeLaCreme 'Episode 7: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Main Challenge: Recording a verse and filming a spot for RuPaul's latest video, Cover Girl (Put the Bass in Your Walk) * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Tatianna * Top Two: Gia Gunn and Phi Phi O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: "Cover Girl (Put the Bass in Your Walk)" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: BenDeLaCreme * Runner-Up: Phi Phi O'Hara * Winner of Fantasy RuPaul's Drag Race Season 1: Gia Gunn Category:Blog posts